memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Small Matter of Faith
(DC 1st series) | number = 56 | stardate = 3547.2 | date = 2267 | editor = Robert Greenberger | artist = Gray Morrow | colorist = Michele Wolfman | letterer = Tim Harkins | writer = Martin Pasko | published = | format = | pages = 22 | publisher = DC Comics }} A Small Matter of Faith was the 56th and last issue of DC Comics' first series of comics based on . It was the last of ten stories written by Martin Pasko and the fourth of five stories illustrated by Gray Morrow. It was published by DC Comics in 1988. Description :The regular crew gets a break and Martin Pasko and Grey Morrow serve up a mission from Kirk's first five-year tour of duty aboard the . This time, the crew gets mixed up with a flock of religious zealots and the ideological debates aboard the ship will make for some interesting reading. Summary Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 3547.2 : This appears to have been our week for medical emergencies. Due to subspace interference from Berthold radiation, I have been unable to contact Starfleet Command for authorization to respond to a priority one distress call from Dr. Pitkin of the Starfleet Veterans' Hospital on Lavinius V — received two solar days ago. Thus, on my own authority, we have diverted from our present assignment in the Beta Aurigae system, and are now in standard orbit over Lavinius V. I am confident my decision poses no threat to the 19 crewmen beamed aboard two solar days ago — casualties from the , disabled during a routine patrol. I must note for the record that, as expected, Dr. McCoy has taken vigorous exception to my decision. ;Captain's log, stardate 3549.8 : En route to the planet Calydon, we are encountering an ion storm. I am apprehensive about how it will affect our efforts to regain control of the ''Enterprise…'' ;Captain's log, stardate 3550.1 : Despite the storm and En-Lai's increasing agitation, we have reached Calydon. I have beamed down to the surface to prepare for the incredible event we now believe will take place there. ;Captain's log, supplemental : We are leaving Calydon with the reverend En-Lai's newly cured followers in custody. They must stand trial for their part in the commandeering of the ''Enterprise. But, as they were instrumental in verifying the existence of the Calydonian healing beings, a discovery of great import to the Federation, I am making a formal recommendation to Starfleet Command that clemency be considered.'' References Characters Regular characters :Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Other characters :Tonia Barrows • Christine Chapel • En-Lai • Lady of Calydon • Jabilo M'Benga • Malesa Norabi • Pitkin • Rakaar • Haak Trobis • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)]] • unnamed Humans • unnamed races and cultures Fitzpatrick • God • David Andrew McCoy Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • spacecraft • truck ( ) • ( ) Locations Institutions :Starfleet Veterans' Hospital Sanctuary of Fátima • Sanctuary of Our Lady of Lourdes Outposts and stations Starbase 27 Planets and planetoids :Calydon • Lavinius V Daran V • Earth • Elba II • Stars and systems Alpha Centauri • Beta Aurigae Races and cultures :Alpha Centauran • Calydon species • Human • Lavinian • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and classification :baffle plate • biobed • communications • conn • coordinates • disruptor • hospital • hypnosis • hypospray • library computer • life-support wheelchair • medical tricorder • medicine • phaser • shield • stasis • stun • subspace • technology • tri-ox compound • universal translator • warp engine Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chaplain • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • preacher • prospector • rank • reverend • Starfleet ranks • trader Other references :assignment patch • asylum • beam • Berthold radiation • Board of Inquiry • book • bridge • briefing room • captain's log • chapel • church • civilization • distress call • engineering • galaxy • gas • gravitational field • groundhog • homeworld • hospital • hour • hull • hull breach • ion storm • lifeform • logic • matter • mugato • outpost • parsec • planet • priority one • quadrant • quarters • radiation • radiation poisoning • sandovalyn • sickbay • star system • starbase • Starfleet regulations • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • stasis • stasis weapon • technology • transporter room • warp factor (warp eight) • year Chronology ; circa 1960s : Lady of Calydon first appeared on Calydon, healing a shipwrecked pilot ; 23rd century * As a youth, abandoned En-Lai was rescued by a trader on uncharted planet * En-Lai served as a chaplain aboard the * En-Lai developed mysterious healing abilities while the Hood was in the Calydon system ; 2267 : En-Lai commandeered the for a trip to the Calydon system Appendices Related media * – The was commandeered by Sybok for a pilgrimage to Sha Ka Ree within the Great Barrier. * – After 50,000 years of pursuit, Bele commandeered the Enterprise to take his nemesis Lokai back to their home planet Cheron V. * – A Kelvan invasion force led by Rojan commandeered the Enterprise for a trip to the Andromeda Galaxy. Background * At this point in the series, the Paramount Pictures licensing approval for comics was being made stricter. As a result, it was not known at the time of this issue's publication that the series would be canceled for retooling. * One detail of this story that may have proven contentious to the studio was the use of a religious plot-line, since dealing with belief (and God) was rare for Star Trek. This also crossed into story territory covered in , which was in production at the time. * In both this story and the film, the was lured by a transmission, commandeered by a religious zealot with unusual healing abilities and a group of his followers, forced on a pilgrimage, taken through a spacial phenomenon, and orbited a planet with religious significance. After some initial resistance, Kirk and Spock acquiesced to the takeover. On the planet, the zealot discovered a different entity than he expected and was killed during the encounter. * This story takes place after , when Barrows was an Enterprise yeoman, but before , when the was subsequently lost. * This issue was the first time cover artist Jerome K. Moore inked his own work. ("A Small Matter of Faith" article at Jerome K. Moore's blog) * McCoy stated that his father was a preacher who never forgave him for going into medicine. A different account stated that David Andrew McCoy had himself been a doctor, in . Leonard's statement that his dying father refused medical treatment somewhat contradicted information from another source that his father's pyrrhoneuritis was incurable at the time, in . Images dC1 56.jpg|Cover image. jtkDC1-56.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockDC1-56.jpg|Spock. mccoyDC1-56.jpg|Leonard McCoy. scottyDC1-56.jpg|Scotty. suluDC1-56.jpg|Hikaru Sulu. uhuraDC1-56.jpg|Nyota Uhura. chekovDC1-56.jpg|Pavel Chekov. ent1701DC1-56.jpg| . divEmblemsDC1-56.jpg|Starfleet divisions' emblems. norabi.jpg|Malesa Norabi. trobis.jpg|Haak Trobis and Rakaar. Connections Timeline | before = #55: Finnegan's Wake! | after = final issue |}} External links * * A Small Matter of Faith article at Jerome K. Moore's blog. category:tOS comics